Heero « Baka » Duo « Même pas vrai »
by Catirella
Summary: [ 2ème Cadeau du weekend] … Alors quand vous mettez ensemble un Heero [Baka] et un Duo [Même pas vrai] cela donne un cocktail très intéressant. Il faut juste ne pas posé de question stupide ! … YAOI


Titre : **Heero « Baka » Duo « Même pas vrai »**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU **

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : AU/UA – OOC – YAOI bien sûr. _Grand OS vous voici prévenu…_

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour à tous _

_OS que j'adore  
Baka et même pas vrai ne sont PAS un couple  
Ça vous fait une belle jambe hein ?  
J'éclate de rire à chaque fois qu'ils le disent pour ma part_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 19, 20 et 21 septembre 2006._

Depuis plusieurs jours le début de cet OS me trottait dans la tête..  
Et la finalité a donné 25 pages de texte taille 11 en Times New Roman.  
Avec mes soucis de messagerie j'ai dû le faire sur trois jours.  
Voici donc un nouveau texte non Hentai et un peu humoristique par moment.  
Baka et Même pas vrai, s'aiment au début c'est DINGUE !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

_**H & D**_

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

_**H & D**_

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Heero « Baka » Duo « Même pas vrai »**

**

* * *

**

« Maman veux pas y aller. »

« Je sais mon chéri mais maman doit retravailler. »

« Mais je serais sage à la maison. »

« Mon trésor tu es trop petit. »

« Ai 3 ans, je suis plus petit. »

Hélène sourit et regarde son petit garçon qui a les larmes aux yeux et qui ne veut pas aller chez Mme Yuy sa nourrice, lorsque sa mère est de service. Hélène Maxwell, reprenait son travail aujourd'hui.

« Je sais que tu es un grand garçon mon trésor mais maman ne peut pas te laisser seul à la maison plus de 12 heures, lorsque je suis de garde à l'Hôpital… Oh, ne pleure pas mon chéri. »

« Veux pas y aller. »

« Mais il y a un petit garçon de 4 ans et sa grand-mère est très gentille. Je reviendrais te chercher demain matin à 8 heures, c'est promis. »

« Please mum. »

« I'm sorry my baby. »

Duo pleure accroché au pantalon de sa maman, Hélène doit hélas partir travailler. Elle sonne à la porte de la maison des Yuy.

Une dame d'environ 50 ans vient ouvrir. Elle porte un magnifique kimono avec des motifs bleus.

« Bonjour Mme Maxwell. Bonjour Duo. »

Elle lui sourit et lui tend la main.

« Aller vient avec satogo (1) on va faire fuir le gros chagrin avec un gros câlin. »

Duo timidement lâche le pantalon de sa maman et prend la main de la dame qui lui fait un magnifique sourire.

« Merci Mme Yuy. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer. Á demain matin Mme Maxwell. »

« Sois sage mon chéri. »

« Yes mum. »

« A demain matin Mme Yuy. »

Puis Hélène retourne à son véhicule. Duo lui a de nouveau des petites larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. C'est la première fois qu'il est séparé de sa maman depuis qu'il est né. Hélène était veuve depuis plus de trois ans. Le père de Duo avait perdu la vie dans un accident de travail. Hélène après son congé maternité avait pris des congés sans solde jusqu'aux 3 ans de son fils pour être avec lui. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, il était sa vie. Mais il était temps qu'elle retravaille pour elle et aussi pour que Duo s'ouvre aux autres.

« Allons rejoindre mon petit-fils Heero, tu veux bien ? »

« Voui. »

Duo tenant toujours la main de sa nourrice la suit jusqu'au salon, où un garçon les sourcils froncés le fixe le regard froid.

« Heero voici Duo. C'est le petit garçon que nous aurons avec nous à chaque fois que sa maman travaillera. »

« Hn… C'est un bébé. »

« Méchant. »

« **Baka.** »

« **Même pas vrai.** »

Et Duo repart à pleurer.

« **Je veux ma mamannnnnnnnn…** »

Mme Yuy se met à genoux et le prend dans ses bras.

« Elle doit travailler mon cœur… Heero ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu lui as dit. Excuse-toi. »

« **Iie.** »

« Tu es privé d'ordinateur ce soir. »

« **Iie. C'est injuste il n'a rien à faire chez nous et je te déteste.** »

Heero part dans sa chambre. Chambre qu'il devra partager lorsque Duo devra rester la nuit.

Ce premier contact ne présageait rien de bon entre eux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**6 ans plus tard.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Sobo (2), Il vient encore ce soir ? »

« Oui Heero. Duo vient et reste avec nous cinq jours. »

« Nan'de (3) ? »

« La mère de Duo doit suivre un stage à l'étranger. »

« Hn. Je suis obligé de l'avoir encore dans ma chambre ? »

La porte d'entrée sonne à cet instant.

« Oui Heero. »

« Kuso. »

« HEERO YUY. »

« Gomen sobo. »

Mme Yuy soupire. Leur relation ne s'est pas améliorée en 6 ans.

Elle laisse Heero et va ouvrir la porte. Une tornade nattée lui saute dans les bras.

« Bonjour satogo, tu m'as tellement manqué… 'Lut Ro. »

« Heero Baka. »

Duo en l'ignorant totalement rentre dans la maison comme s'il était chez lui. Heero soupire de l'intérieur.

Au moment d'aller se coucher.

« Ro tu fais quoi sur ton PC ? »

« Heero. Tu es trop petit. »

« Hé ! Même pas vrai. Je serais toujours trop petit pour toi, car j'ai un an de moins. Mais je ne suis plus un bébé depuis longtemps. Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux avec ton nouveau PC portable. »

« Je suis en 6ème baka et toi encore en CM1. »

« Je n'ai jamais redoubler je te signale. »

« Hn, moi non plus. J'ai même une année d'avance et là tu m'indisposes. Alors lis ta BD et fiche moi la paix ou je te coupe ta natte. »

« Te déteste. »

« C'est réciproque. »

Duo vexé sort de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il va retrouver la grand-mère d'Heero et va se blottir dans ses bras.

« Satogo je suis obligé d'être dans sa chambre ? »

Mme Yuy sourit.

« Oui. »

« Pouuuuuuuuuuuuuf, c'est pas grave je ferais avec l'iceberg. »

Mme Yuy lui caresse les cheveux.

« J'en suis heureuse. »

Si son petit-fils n'était pas câlin, elle avait été comblée avec Duo qui lui avait besoin de câlins pour se sentir vivant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**3 ans plus tard.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« **HEIN !** »

« **HN !** »

« Nous allons nous marier. »

« Mais mais… Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Oui mon chéri depuis 2 ans. »

« Hn. Merci de m'en avoir parlé papa. »

« Heero je suis assez grand pour vivre ma vie sans t'en parler avant, il me semble. »

« Heuuuuu, nous allons devoir vivre ensemble ? »

« Oui mon chéri. »

Duo et Heero se fixent.

« **HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE SOIS DANS SA CHAMBRE.** »

« Ils sont enfin d'accord sur une chose. »

Odin et Hélène regardent Kimiko la grand-mère d'Heero qui venait de parler en regardant les deux garçons qui se défiaient du regard.

« Ça promet ! »

« Je te laisse leur dire mon amour. »

« Merci ma chérie. »

Les garçons qui avaient entendu leur parent respectif parler, reportent leur attention sur eux.

« Bien. Pour le moment vous allez devoir rester dans la même chambre. Nous allons faire construire une maison mais les plans ne sont pas encore finis. »

« **Je ne veux pas de cet inculte dans ma chambre.** »

« **Inculte toi-même. Je te rappelle que je suis comme toi en 3ème alors l'inculte des deux n'est pas celui que l'on croit.** »

« **Baka.** »

« **Même pas vrai.** »

Les trois adultes les regardent. Ils n'en reviennent pas de cette animosité entre eux qui n'avait pas tarie en 9 ans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**5 ans plus tard.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Octobre 2005, Université International de Paris.**

_**Du côté d'Heero.**_

« **Heero.** »

« Salut Trowa. »

« Alors cette grande nouvelle que vos parents devaient vous annoncer hier soir ? »

_**Du côté de Duo.**_

« Un bébé. Ils vont avoir un bébé Quatre. »

« Ce n'est pas la mort non plus Duo. »

« Parle pour toi. Je ne veux pas avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère avec Ice. »

« D.u.o. »

« Je l'aime pas, il me gonfle depuis mes 3 ans. »

_**Du côté d'Heero.**_

« Vous aurez au moins un point en commun. »

« **Hors de question.** »

« Mais il t'a fait quoi à la fin ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout. Cet américain ne tape sur les nerfs, il parle pour ne rien dire la plupart du temps. »

« Hum… Si tu le dis. »

_**Du côté de Duo.**_

« Il arrive quand le bébé ? »

« En mai si tout va bien. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. »

« Quoi ? »

_**Du côté d'Heero.**_

« Il a dit ça ton père ? »

« Hn. Je le déteste. J'ai 18 ans et je vais devoir avoir ce baka de nouveau dans ma chambre le temps de l'aménagement des combles. »

« Tu n'as pas de bol mon vieux. »

« Hn. »

_**Du côté de Duo.**_

« Donc ils vont faire de ta chambre la chambre du futur bébé. Ils ne perdent pas de temps dis donc. »

« Ouais c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit et je n'ai plus rien dit après. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pris une gifle du tonnerre pas ma mère à 17 ans. C'est la première fois qu'elle levait la main sur moi. »

« Tu l'as dit en anglais ? »

« Hum… Et pas très poliment en fait. »

« Ah ! D'où la gifle. »

« Voui. »

« Devant Heero ? »

« C'est ça le pire... Devant Ice. »

_**Du côté d'Heero.**_

« Tu n'as rien dit ! »

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Hélène n'est pas ma mère. Duo en mon sens n'avait pas tort, mais il aurait dû le dire avec plus de délicatesse. Du coup il arrive ce soir dans ma chambre. Et sans son lit, il ne rentre pas. »

« … ! … »

_**Du côté de Duo.**_

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui. On va devoir dormir ensemble. Mon lit ne rentre pas dans sa chambre. Mon bureau oui mais pas plus. Déjà qu'il doit me laisser une place dans sa penderie. »

« Tu es mal là. »

« Ouais. Très mal. »

_**Du côté d'Heero.**_

« Tu es mal barré là Heero. »

« Hn. Je sais. »

**Le soir à 19 heures.**

« Merci Heero. »

« Hn. »

Duo soupire. Et Heero lève les yeux au plafond et rajouta.

« De rien. »

Duo sourit en commençant à ranger ses affaires dans la penderie d'Heero. Une fois fini il va remettre en ordre les affaires posées tel quel sur son bureau. Puis il commence ses devoirs. Il finit toujours plus tard le jeudi. Heero lui finissant à 15 heures ce jour là.

« Merci aussi pour le bureau Heero. »

« Hn. J'ai fait au mieux pour tes affaires. »

« Oui j'ai vu. Tu peux leur dire que je n'ai pas faim ce soir. »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Á ne pas manger. Tu l'as déjà fait lorsque vous avez emménagez. »

« Je n'avais pas fait attention que tu l'avais remarqué. Je n'ai pas faim et j'ai beaucoup de choses à revoir pour demain. »

« Hn. Comme tu veux. »

Heero quitte la chambre et rejoint sa grand-mère.

Au moment de passer à table Kimiko frappe à la porte de leur chambre.

« Oui. »

« Duo pourquoi ne viens-tu pas manger ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. Je l'ai dit à Heero et comme d'habitude il n'a pas transmis l'information. »

« Si Duo. Il est venu m'en parler et en a informé son père et ta mère, qui ne sont pas très contents que tu ne viennes pas dîner avec nous. »

« Je n'ai pas faim je t'assure que c'est vrai et je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher tôt ce soir. S'il te plait fais leur comprendre nanny. »

Kimiko l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Je vais leur parler. »

Puis elle le laisse seul. Duo peu de temps après prend sa douche et une fois en tenue pour dormir s'allonge sur le lit en serrant son oreiller contre lui. Heero remonte vers 20h50 et le trouve en train de pleurer silencieusement sur son lit.

Son estomac se serre à cette vison. Il va s'asseoir sur son propre lit et l'attire à lui.

« Baka. »

« Même pas vrai. »

« Si tu en es un. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans le lit ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quel côté je peux me mettre. »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux, Duo ne pleure plus et a fermé les yeux en savourant la caresse.

Malgré leur guerre froide depuis 14 ans. Heero le premier soir avait consolé Duo dans son lit qui pleurait sa maman. Lui-même n'ayant plus sa mère depuis 1 ans savait ce que cela faisait à un petit cœur de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Heero savait qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père. Sa grand-mère le lui avait expliqué et c'était pour cette raison que Duo devait aller chez quelqu'un lorsque sa mère travaillait.

C'était devenu comme un rituel qui avait pris fin lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans leur nouvelle maison il y a 4 ans.

« Tu prends le côté que tu veux. Je dormais au milieu. »

« Moi aussi. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Baka. »

Duo sourit comme il le fait lorsqu'il n'est pas sérieux.

« Même pas vrai. »

« Aller bébé au lit. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis plus un bébé. »

Heero lui relève le menton et plonge son regarde bleu cobalt dans celui améthyste de Duo qui l'a toujours fasciné.

« Si. Tu prends ton oreiller pour un doudou. »

« Maman m'a confisqué mon lapin. »

« QUOI ! »

« Elle me l'a pris hier soir pour me punir de lui avoir parlé mal pour le bébé. »

« **Là ils vont trop loin.** »

« Heero ! »

Mais Heero a déjà quitté la pièce.

Hélène et Odin sont dans l'ancienne chambre de Duo en train de regarder des couleurs de papier neutre, aussi bien pour fille que pour garçon.

« Je peux vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr Heero. »

« C'est plus à Hélène en fait que je voudrais m'adresser. »

Hélène lui sourit.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu n'aimes plus Duo ? »

« Pardon ! »

« **Heero…** »

« Je peux finir s'il te plaît en ayant une réponse à ma question ? »

« Oui. »

« Hélène ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est mon fils. »

« Hn… Sauf que tu le punis en le privant de son doudou qui était son seul réconfort lorsqu'il devait rester la nuit chez nous. Vous prenez sa chambre 7 mois avant la naissance de votre futur bébé. Et même si je n'ai rien dit hier je n'en pensais pas moins que lui. Vous êtes sur votre petit nuage comme après votre mariage, vous n'aviez même pas vu que Duo avait perdu pratiquement 7 kilos en moins d'un mois. Sobo et moi nous l'avions remarqué de suite. Surtout qu'il ne dînait plus avec nous le soir et je ne le voyais plus à la cantine le midi. J'ai voulu vous en parler et sobo aussi mais vous n'aviez pas le temps de nous écouter. Là encore vous êtes dans votre bulle... Je ne vous juge pas… Hélène tu élèves Duo comme bon te semble mais son lapin est très important pour lui et le lui avoir confisqué, c'est excuse moi… Dégueulasse et méchant. »

Odin n'en revient pas et fixe son fils avec de grands yeux. Heero n'a jamais parlé autant depuis qu'il est né. Hélène culpabilise. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait fait souffrir son fils à plusieurs reprises. Sauf pour son doudou. Elle avait conscience qu'il était important pour lui. Mais pas autant que ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre par Heero.

« Heero je… Je ne savais pas que son doudou était si important. Et je n'ai aucune excuse pour n'avoir pas vu qu'il avait perdu du poids lorsque nous nous sommes mariés. »

« Hn. Je peux avoir son doudou ? »

« Je vais le chercher. »

« Merci chéri. »

Odin les laisse le temps d'aller récupérer celui-ci dans leur chambre.

Hélène fait un léger sourire à Heero.

« Tu le protèges comme un petit frère. »

« Non. »

« Ah ! Merci quand même de veiller sur lui Heero. »

« Hn. »

« Tien, le lapin. »

« Merci papa. Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

« Merci Heero à vous aussi. »

« Embrasse Duo pour moi Heero et bonne nuit. »

Heero sourit et retourne dans leur chambre avec le doudou.

« Hélène tu penses que… »

« Oui. Je pense que ton fils aime le mien. »

« Et on les a mis dans me même lit ! »

« Oui. »

Hélène sourit franchement.

« Ton fils vient de me faire une leçon de morale qu'il faut bien reconnaître était méritée. Odin, je pense que tu vas devoir revoir les plans des combles. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car mon fils aime aussi le tien depuis qu'il a 3 ans. »

« Comment tu sais cela. »

« Il n'a pas arrêté de dire son prénom dans son sommeil jusqu'à ses 11 ans. Il a travaillé dur pour réussir à sauter deux classes pour être à son niveau. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose depuis ses 9 ans. »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'Heero soit fier de lui et le faire chier en même temps. »

« Hélène ! »

« Désolé mon amour mais c'est exactement ce que je l'ai entendu dire lorsque je l'ai récupéré la fois où il a passé 5 jours chez vous. J'allais lui dire que le dîner était prêt et il a dit cela en faisant un serment sur sa croix en or. »

« En clair nous venons de mettre nos deux fils homos dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que moi je pensais qu'ils étaient en guerre »

« Ils le sont. Mais peut-être plus pour très longtemps. Mon amour je suis fatiguée allons nous coucher tu veux bien. »

« Oui ma chérie. »

Du côté d'Heero, il avait rejoint Duo qui l'attendait assis en tailleur sur son lit.

« Tu étais parti où… **MON LAPIN**. »

Duo se lève et prend son doudou dans ses bras. Et dans un élan de joie va se coller au torse d'Heero. Heero ne le repousse pas et le prend dans ses bras. Duo mesurant 7 cm de moins que lui, Heero peut humer ses cheveux en fermant les yeux.

« Merci Heero. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

« En ne ronflant pas. »

« Hé ! Je ne ronfle pas. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Hn. »

« Même pas vrai. »

« Baka. »

« Merci Heero. »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures. »

« Je sais. J'étais fatigué ce soir. »

« Hn. Couche-toi. »

« Voui. Tu te couches bientôt ? »

« Plus tard. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit Ro.»

« HEERO. »

Duo avec le sourire en coin.

« Je savais que tu râlerais. »

« Fait gaffe à ta natte. »

« Na, tu l'aimes trop… !… Heuuuu, enfin elle est toujours là et tu m'as dit que tu allais la couper tellement de fois et que tu ne l'as pas fait, donc j'en ai déduit que tu l'aimais bien sinon elle ne serait plus dans mon dos depuis belle burette. Ils sont où tes ciseaux tien ! On n'est jamais trop prudent, c'est vrai je ne sais pas si tu n'es pas devenu un coupeur de natte et… »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi et dors. »

« Et ma natte ? »

Heero la prend dans sa main et la fait glisser entre ses doigts.

« Elle ne risque rien. »

« Merci Heero. »

« Hn. »

Duo laisse à regret les bras d'Heero qui sont chauds et réconfortants et va se glisser sous la couette. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard il dort profondément en serrant son lapin contre lui. Heero sourit en le regardant avec juste sa tête qui sort de la couette. 1 heure plus tard il va le rejoindre.

Le lendemain matin à 6h30 lorsque le radio réveil d'Heero se met à chanter ils ouvrent péniblement les yeux en même temps et se fixent en clignant des yeux tous les deux.

Leur regard n'est qu'à 15 cm environ et ils sont enlacés. Ils rougissent et se repoussent mutuellement.

La guerre froide quotidienne venait de commencer.

**15 jours plus tard.**

Trowa en a marre de ce silence pesant au self.

« Alors cette cohabitation ? »

« Hn. »

« Vivable. »

Quatre et Trowa se fixent.

Quatre poursuit

« Vous vous êtes battu ? »

« Hn ? »

« Pas encore. »

Trowa enchaîne.

« Comment ça pas encore ? »

Heero et Duo se fusillent du regard et en même temps :

« **IL EST CHIANT !** »

« **OH, tu es gonflé Yuy. Qui me réveille tous les matins à 6h30 même quand moi je commence à 9h ou 10h.** »

« **Qui laisse traîner ses affaires partout ?** »

« **Parlant en des affaires qui traînent partout. Tes serviettes de toilettes mouillées elles traînent pas elles peut-être ?** »

« **Elles sont propres pas comme tes chemises ou tee-shirts.** »

« **Ben voyons. Je ne laisse pas moisir mes verres finis et sales sur mon bureau moi.** »

« **Non c'est les emballages de gâteaux c'est pas mieux.** »

« **La poubelle est pleine.** »

« **Il suffit de la vider.** »

« **T'es manchot ?** »

« **Non mais toi tu dois l'être car c'est toi qui la remplis constamment.** »

« **Je fais le lit tous les matins.** »

« **Tu es le dernier à te lever et vu la tête du lit le soir tu ne te foules pas.** »

Quatre éclate de rire et Trowa sourit en coin.

« **QUOI ?** »

« On dirait un vieux couple. »

« **ON N'EST PAS UN COUPLE.** »

La réplique de Trowa avait achevé Quatre qui était bidonné de rire et se tenait le ventre.

Duo vexé tourne la tête et croise les bras. Heero lui reste implicite.

« Ah ! »

C'est la seule chose que Trowa réussit à dire face à la remarque des deux garçons aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

**3 mois plus tard.**

« Baka. »

Duo ne répond rien et reste devant son PC sans bouger.

« Duo ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je suis vraiment un idiot ? »

« Hn ! Je te traite de « Baka » depuis plus de 14 ans et c'est maintenant que tu te poses la question. »

« Je bloque sur ce devoir depuis plus d'une heure. »

« Je t'ai traité de baka car au lieu de souffler depuis 45 minutes, tu aurais dû me demander de l'aide. »

« Et que tu me dises encore que je suis inculte non merci. »

Heero soupire.

« Je ne le pensais pas Duo. Tu es vraiment en gamin par moment. »

« C'est pas gentil. »

« Baka. »

Duo le regarde en souriant.

« Même pas vrai. »

« Si… Au fait tu vas au bal de la saint valentin ? »

Duo pique un fard monumental.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Et toi ? »

« Hn. »

« Avec qui ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore défini qui sera mon cavalier. »

« Ah ! »

« Aller pousse-toi, je vais te donner un cours de math. »

« Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, je n'aime pas quand tu joues les profs. »

Heero ne rajoute rien et vient avec sa chaise de bureau à ses côtés.

**1 semaine plus tard.**

« **NON MAIS TU AS VU L'ÉTAT DE TA LÈVRE.** »

Duo est dans un état de rage totale. Trowa et Quatre le retienne pour qu'il ne saute pas à la gorge d'un autre étudiant en dernière année.

Ses 8 ans de karaté avait enfin servi à quelque chose sauf que l'autre le pratiquait aussi et depuis plus longtemps que lui et il avait réussi à lui envoyer un coup au visage. D'où la lèvre fendue de Duo et les hurlements d'Heero.

« **Sale pédé.** »

Le sang d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour et comme lui pratiquait le Karaté depuis ses 3 ans, en un seul coup il envoya l'étudiant de 4 ans son aîné au sol avec ses deux mains plaquées sur ses côtes.

« **Insulte-le ou touche-le encore une seule fois et je te démolis ducon.** »

L'étudiant à terre ne rétorque rien. Deux de ses amis l'aident à se lever et celui-ci quitte les lieux et un autre ami des 4 garçons fait se disperser l'attroupement que la bagarre avait créé.

« Merci Wufei. **On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris.** »

« **C'est lui qui a commencé…** AIEEEE… »

Heero avec un mouchoir en papier lui tamponne la lèvre.

« Heero c'est notre faute. Nous nous embrassions et il nous a insulté sans raison. Duo lui a répondu poliment mais en haussant le ton et une chose en entraînant une autre il n'a pas apprécié le « Teste avant de juger coincé du string. » de Duo et a commencé les hostilités physiques. »

« Merci Quatre. Regarde-moi Duo. »

« Non. »

« **PUNAISE REGARDE-MOI BAKA D'AMERICAIN.** »

« **VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE JAPONAIS.** »

La gifle partit toute seule et Heero regretta de suite son geste avant même que l'impact ne fut.

Duo bien sûr pleura et Heero le prit dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi. J'ai eu tort je n'aurais pas dû te gifler. »

Tout en le berçant Heero l'embrasser sur les cheveux et Quatre, Trowa et Wufei n'en revenaient pas.

Wufei posa la question inévitable dans de telles circonstances.

« Ils sont ensemble ? »

« **ON N'EST PAS UN COUPLE.** »

« Houla. J'ai rien dit… Au fait Heero tu y vas avec qui au bal de la Saint Valentin ? »

Quatre et Trowa les regardent avec un sourire sadique. Et Wufei n'eu jamais sa réponse.

**Le soir avant le dîner dans leur chambre.**

« Aieeeeeeeee, ça fait mal… »

« Quand ils vont voir ta lèvre ta mère va devenir folle. »

Duo soupire.

« Déjà que nanny a crié et m'a passé un savon. »

« Sobo a eu raison. Bon toi aussi de prendre la défense de Quatre et Trowa et pour notre cause aussi. Mais tu vois et sens le résultat. Et ma gifle n'a pas arrangé les choses. »

« Tu as frappé aussi fort que maman. »

« Excuse-moi encore. »

« C'est bon je t'ai déjà pardonné. Il est où mon lapin ? »

« Tu es assis dessus. »

Duo le récupère.

« Pauvre doudou. »

Puis Duo lui fait un câlin. Heero sourit. Il le connaissait très bien en 14 ans il a pu l'observer. Duo avait besoin d'un câlin et n'osant pas le demander à sa grand-mère car elle l'avait grondé il le faisait donc à son doudou.

« Viens ici. »

Heero lui ouvre ses bras et Duo s'y blottit en souriant légèrement.

« Merci Heechan. »

« Je… »

Heero ne poursuit pas. Duo ronronne entre ses bras et avait agrippé son pull dans le dos. Heero soupire et lui caresse le dos après avoir posé sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête. Il verrait plus tard pour le Heechan et fait qu'il n'était plus un enfant ni une fille.

**2 jours avant le bal de la saint Valentin et le jour même de celle-ci.**

« De vrais lapins ces deux là ! »

Quatre collé à Trowa et avec le sourire avait dit cette phrase très naturellement.

« Oh, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. »

« Hn, entièrement d'accord. »

Duo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rétorqué et Heero l'avait pour une fois approuvé

Quatre pas vexé pour 2 euros embrasse son amant qui lui ne faisait que cela depuis ce matin.

Heero lève les yeux au ciel puis regarde Duo qui lui-même regarde Wufei et Zechs se bécoter à côté d'un arbre.

« Duo. »

« Hm ? »

« Tu y vas avec qui au bal ? »

Sans quitter des yeux le couple que Duo envie, il répond en soupirant.

« Personne. La bonne personne n'a pas fait sa demande. »

Heero ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant en souriant légèrement.

« Tu veux bien y aller avec moi ? »

Cette fois-ci Duo quitte des yeux le couple et reporte son attention sur Heero et après avoir soupiré d'aisance lui répond :

« Oui. »

« Je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que pour une fois tu ne seras pas en retard. Je te récupère dans notre chambre à 19 heures. Sois prêt baka. »

Duo rigole.

« Même pas vrai pour le retard et je serais près à 19 heures Heechan. »

« Tu as intérêt Tenshi. »

Quatre repousse d'un coup Trowa qui manque de tomber du banc.

« Attendez là ! Un rendez-vous. Heechan, Tenshi… Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? »

« **On n'est pas ensemble.** »

« **… ? … **»

Quatre avait l'air complètement largué. Trowa après être de nouveau correctement sur le banc fixait lui aussi le pseudo couple qui n'en était pas un avec un sourcil levé.

**Bal de la Saint Valentin.**

« Whoua, vous êtes magnifiques. »

« Merci Hilde. Où est ton cavalier ? »

« Parti nous chercher à boire et il a dû se perdre. Je vous laisse on se revoit plus tard. »

« Oui, à plus. »

« Duo tu as soif ? »

« Non pas pour l'instant et toi ? »

« Hn. Tu veux aller danser ? »

« Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? »

« Ba… Non pas ce soir. Aller viens Tenshi. »

La soirée fut merveilleuse. Trowa et Quatre plus amoureux que jamais, Wufei et Zechs se montraient à tous réellement pour la première fois et Heero et Duo ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée.

Heero qui avait eu la voiture de son père pour l'occasion, les reconduit à la maison vers 3 heures du matin. Et ils restèrent comme deux idiots devant leur porte de chambre fermée à clé, avec une note collée avec de la pâte à fixe dessus.

_**Les garçons,**_

_**Les combles sont terminées.  
Nous y avons transféré toutes vos affaires avec l'aide de mamy.  
Désolée Heero mais ta chambre va devenir la notre, du fait que nous allons devoir être plus près de celle du bébé.  
Nous sommes absents tous les trois jusqu'à demain matin.  
Fermez bien la porte d'entrée  
Bisous et bonne nuit à tous les deux. **_

_**Hélène **_

_**Ps : Odin et mamy vous embrassent aussi.**_

« C'est quoi ce mot ? »

« En clair je suis avec toi au grenier. »

« Cool. Je ne savais pas que nous devions le partager, je pensais être le seul privilégié à devoir vivre dans le grenier aménagé. »

« Il y a les deux clés à la poignée de mon ex-chambre. »

« Ah, oui ! Je ne les avais même pas vues. Je suis tellement crevé et en plus il faut encore monter un étage. Seul point positif, c'est un vrai escalier et non pas une échelle. »

« Aller viens. »

Heero après avoir pris les deux clés, le prend par la main et l'entraine à sa suite. Duo rougit en le suivant.

Heero introduit la clé dans la serrure de ce lieu qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de voir encore, puis il tâte le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Une fois trouvé il allume et là ils se figent tous les deux.

La pièce fait la superficie du grenier. Sur le côté gauche où le soleil se lève un grand lit avec deux tables de nuit et sur chacune d'elle leur radio réveil respectif. De l'autre côté leur nouveau bureau bien plus grand que les anciens. Comme le lit d'ailleurs. Les PC ne sont pas rebranchés mais Heero le ferait plus tard. Dans le fond de la pièce une porte qui doit donner sur une salle de bain.

« Il n'y a qu'un lit ! »

« Hn. Je cois qu'ils ont compris depuis longtemps Duo. »

Duo baisse la tête tout penaud.

« Et toi depuis quand ? »

Heero la lui relève.

« Depuis le premier regard les sourcils froncés que je t'ai lancé… Je voulais te détester pour devoir partager ma grand-mère avec toi ainsi que ma chambre. »

« Ce que tu as fait. »

« Hn, mais je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau et intelligent Duo. Et tu l'es même plus que moi. »

« Non. Pourquoi tu dis cela ? »

« Tu as une année d'avance sur moi. »

« Uniquement pour te faire chier. »

« Je le sais aussi. »

« Baka. »

« Même pas vrai et ce qualificatif t'est réservé. »

Heero ponctue cette phrase en donnant un doux baiser sur le bout du nez de Duo.

« Allons nous coucher. »

« Heechan c'est trop tôt je ne suis pas près pour… Enfin tu sais quoi. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Nous n'allons rien faire Duo, juste dormir comme ces derniers mois. Sauf que là nous serons comme à notre réveil avant de nous endormir. »

Duo lui rend son sourire mais ceux de Duo sont sans pareil.

« Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

« Oui. Tu veux pendre une douche avant de te coucher ? »

« Non je suis trop fatigué. »

« Ok. Va te changer en premier. Je commence à rebrancher les PC. »

« D'accord.

Cette première nuit dans leur nouvelle chambre en commun Duo s'endormit comme un bébé dans les bras d'Heero qui veillait sur son sommeil.

Mais pour le moment leur premier baiser n'avais pas encore eu lieu.

**Fin avril.**

Duo a commencé à appendre à conduire depuis 1 mois. En septembre il aura 18 ans et passera son permis. Heero aura 19 ans mi-juillet ayant déjà son permis voiture, lui allait passé celui de moto. Cadeaux de leur parent pour leur bonne entente depuis qu'ils avaient partagé la chambre d'Heero en octobre dernier. Duo passera son permis moto après avoir eu celui pour la voiture. En fait le permis voiture était le cadeau pour ses 18 ans comme Heero avait eu l'année d'avant.

Mais pour le moment un changement arrive ce soir.

Leur petite sœur Kimi.

« Ils sont de quelle couleur ses yeux ? »

« Ils ne sont pas encore définis mais pour le moment c'est bleu foncé. »

« Comme les Yuy alors. Elle sera une Yuy à part entière. »

« Baka. »

« Hé. Et puis c'est même pas vrai. »

Odin lève les yeux au ciel et Hélène sourit. Kimiko avait sa première petite fille dans les bras et à 66 ans rayonnait de bonheur.

Subitement Duo ne se sent pas à sa place. Kimi n'a rien de lui, sa nanny est occupée avec sa petite sœur, sa mère est dans les bras de son mari et Heero sourit à cette petite fille qui porte le nom de famille de Yuy. Il est le seul Maxwell dans la maison et si depuis le mariage de sa mère cela était une évidence. Avec la venue au monde de Kimi il n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison. Il avait vu le changement d'Heero à l'approche de l'accouchement. Surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur. Étrangement c'est ce qu'Heero avait toujours voulu avoir pour pouvoir la protéger en parfait grand frère.

Oui.

Duo n'avait pas sa place dans cette famille et sans rien dire il s'éclipsa du salon. Il les regarda avant de monter au grenier. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus avec eux.

Même avec 17 ans de différence il était devenu l'enfant du milieu celui qui est invisible et qui doit toujours se surpasser pour avoir l'attention qui lui fait tant défaut par moment.

Heero remonte environ 1 heure plus tard pour rejoindre Duo, mais celui-ci n'est pas dans leur immense chambre ni dans la salle de bain. Heero redescend rejoindre sa famille lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que Duo avait pris quelques affaires et son sac à dos pour les ballades pendant les vacances. Par contre il avait laissé son portable et ses clés de maison. Il venait de fuguer et il est encore mineur.

« Duo est parti. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il est sorti faire un tour ? »

Kimiko fronce les sourcils.

« Il s'est enfuit c'est ça Heero. »

« Oui sobo. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Le bébé. Il doit être perdu. »

« Mais… **Oh, mon Dieu je suis une mauvaise mère. Je ne vois pas quand mon fils va mal.** »

« Personne n'a rien vu ma chérie calme-toi. Heero tu as une idée d'où il aurait pu aller et il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. »

« Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas sur son portable Heero. »

« Il l'a laissé sobo avec les clés de la maison. C'est ma faute aussi je n'ai pas fait attention à lui depuis plus de 10 jours. J'avais tellement hâte de la venue au monde de Kimi. »

« C'est notre faute à tous. Même moi je lui ai refusé un câlin. Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est cela dont il avait besoin il y a 3 jours, mais je voulais finir le petit gilet de laine pour la sortie de clinique. »

« Maman reste avec le bébé tu veux bien, nous allons le chercher. »

« Bien sur Odin. Ne soyez pas trop sévère en le retrouvant. Il a besoin de beaucoup d'amour il en a toujours eu besoin. »

Odin sourit à sa mère.

« Le plus important pour le moment et de le retrouver. Si nous n'y parvenons pas seuls nous ferons appel à la police. »

Plus de 2 heures après Duo est toujours introuvable. Odin cherche de son côté et Hélène et avec Heero. Hélène commence à être fatiguée, Kimi n'a que 3 jours et elle n'a pas encore récupéré de son accouchement.

« Je vais te ramener à la maison. »

« Non. Allons avant au cimetière. »

« Mais il est fermé à cette heure ! »

« Nous devons y aller Heero. Duo n'y est pas allé depuis mon mariage avec ton père. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de l'y emmener le week-end et il est vrai que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'y rende pour qu'il aille vers l'avenir et non le passé. Mais ton père n'est pas le sien. Comme moi je ne suis pas ta mère Heero. »

« Je comprends. Nous allons devoir déranger le gardien. »

« Oui et j'en suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas passer à côté de la possibilité qu'il soit sur sa tombe. »

20 minutes plus tard Hélène a dans sa main celle de son beau-fils. Duo est les bras croisés sur la tombe de son père à pleurer. Les spasmes de son corps serrent le cœur d'Hélène.

Hélène s'approche de son fils après avoir lâché la main d'Heero, puis elle lui pose cette même main sur l'épaule. Duo sursaute à son contact.

« Mon trésor rentrons à la maison. »

« Maman ? … Non… Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu as Kimi. »

« Duo ! Mais tu es mon fils. Tu seras toujours mon bébé et la venue au monde de ta petite sœur n'y change rien. »

« **Tu mens. Comme lorsque tu devais venir me chercher certaines fois. Tu arrivais toujours avec des heures de retard. Et tu ne m'as plus appelé ton trésor après ton premier jour de travail. Je ne suis plus rien et je ne veux plus te voir. Ni aucun autre Yuy. Je suis un Maxwell et je ne fais pas partie de votre famille.** »

« **DUO. NE DIS**… »

« **Hélène. Laisse-le.** »

Hélène pour la première fois de sa vie obéit à un garçon plus jeune qu'elle et après un soupir s'éloigne.

« Heero… »

« Retourne chez le gardien. Je le ramène avec moi. Appelle papa et grand-mère et dis leur que nous l'avons retrouvé. »

Hélène a des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Les paroles de son fils lui ont fait mal, car elles sont justes pour le « trésor » et les heures où Duo l'attendait et où elle n'arrivait pas. Il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il avait tout gardé enfoui au plus profond de son cœur et ce soir il lui avait craché son venin et cela faisait mal.

« Bien, je vous attends. »

Une fois Hélène hors de vue Heero s'approche de Duo. Il commence par lui ôter son sac à dos.

« **Laisse-moi.** »

« Non. »

Une fois que le sac ne le gêne plus il s'assoupir et se colle dans son dos.

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

« **Non. Tu as Kimi tu n'as plus besoin de moi toi non plus.** »

Heero le serre encore plus dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans ton regard Tenshi, sans tes sourires, sans tes petites colères, sans tes « Même pas vrai ». Caresser tes cheveux, t'avoir dans mes bras, te regarder dormir, t'entendre rire, ronronner de contentement. Moi Duo je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je m'excuse de t'avoir mis de côté pour le bébé. J'en ai oublié le garçon que j'aime. Tu es mon ange. »

« H.e.e.r.o… Je ne sais plus où est ma place… J'ai peur… Je veux pas être seul… »

Les pleurs de Duo ont redoublé, il a beaucoup de mal à dire ces quelques mots.

« Alors laisse-nous une chance Tenshi. Nous avons commis une erreur. Pardonne-moi Duo. Je ne veux pas te perdre…. »

Heero pleure à son tour dans le cou de Duo.

« Je t'aime… »

Duo d'un coup se retourne et fait tomber Heero sur les fesses puis se jette dans ses bras.

« Moi… moi aussi je t'aime… On est un couple ? »

Heero soupire de bien être et serre dans ses bras encore plus fort le garçon pour qui son cœur bat si vite.

« Oui Tenshi, nous sommes un couple. »

« Veux rentrer à la maison. »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux.

« Oui… Rentrons à la maison. »

1 heure 30 plus tard Duo est mis au lit par Heero. Épuisé celui-ci s'était endormi à l'arrière de la voiture sa tête reposant sur les genoux de sa mère qui avait eu très peur de perdre son plus jeune fils. Son petit trésor aux yeux améthyste.

Duo ne fut pas puni. Tous avaient compris son désarroi face à la naissance de Kimi.

Duo refusa de la voir les premiers mois de sa naissance. Hélène et Odin le comprirent et lui laisseraient le temps qu'il faut.

**Le dernier jour de cours.**

« Bon encore une année d'étude finie. »

« Ouais et une qui redémarrera après les vacances. »

« Maxwell tu n'es pas obligé de me saper le moral. »

« Mais Feifei tu vas pouvoir faire plein de cochonneries avec Zechs. »

« **MAXWELL.** »

« **Aieeeeeeeeee… Heechan lâche ma natte…** »

Zechs et Wufei étaient plus que rouges, Quatre pété de rire, Trowa pas loin de se laisser aller et Heero avait chopé la natte de son petit démon et l'avait attiré à lui.

« Ba… »

« …ka. »

Heero sourit en coin et capture ses lèvres et Duo passe immédiatement ses deux mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Les 4 autres sont tels des statues à les fixer et aucun n'arrive à sortir un son…

Zechs après un neurone reconnecté lâche d'un coup.

« Vous vous embrassez les deux ennemis là ! »

Heero et Duo se séparent et Duo se blottit dans les bras de son semi-japonais.

« Nous sommes… »

« … un couple. »

Duo avait commencé la phrase et Heero l'avait fini en embrassant à nouveau son koala personnel.

« **ENFIN !** »

La réaction fut unanime.

**Septembre anniversaire de Duo.**

« Joyeux anniversaire mon trésor. »

« Merci maman. »

Duo est blotti dans les bras de sa mère. Kimi est dans ceux d'Odin. Duo ne l'a toujours pas approchée.

« Merci pour le cadeau, il est magnifique. »

« C'est Heero qui te l'a choisi. »

« Je m'en doute lui et les ordinateurs c'est une longuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue histoire d'amour. »

« Baka. »

« Même pas vrai car tu m'aimes. »

Heero sourit et vient l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Duo sourit et embrasse sa mère avant de reporter son attention sur le gâteau.

« Nanny il est très beau ton gâteau. Et encore merci pour le Katana. »

« Depuis le temps que tu en voulais un. Depuis tes 5 ans je crois ? »

« Voui. J'ai toujours été fasciné par celui qui était au mur dans l'entrée de l'ancienne maison. »

« Souffle tes bougies mon chéri. »

Duo soupire de contentement en regardant son gâteau fait par sa nanny pour lui et souffle ses 18 bougies bleues.

Duo contemple son nouveau PC portable. Heero a bien choisi il n'en doutait pas.

Un baiser dans son cou et Duo ferme les yeux.

« Merci d'avoir paramétrer mon nouveau joujou. »

« De rien Tenshi. Viens avec moi sur le lit j'ai quelque chose pour toi encore. »

Duo se laisse guider et une fois assit en tailleur au milieu de leur grand lit Heero lui donne un petit cadeau.

« Heero ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire mon Ange. »

Duo sourit et ouvre avec précaution le cadeau de son petit copain.

« Heero ! »

« Papa et Hélène sont enfin d'accord. Mais par un professionnel, donc j'ai trouvé ce qu'il y avait de mieux et tu as rendez-vous demain à 10h si tu veux toujours en avoir un. »

« Bien sûr. J'en veux un depuis 3 ans. Il est superbe. »

« Il est en Or et la pierre est une améthyste, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais. Moi en tout cas j'ai hâte de le voir sur toi. »

Duo rougit et embrasse Heero pour le remercier de ce cadeau des plus inattendus mais auquel il a rêvé depuis plus de 3 ans.

Cette nuit là Duo fit aussi un cadeau à Heero.

Il lui offrit son bien le plus précieux.

Le lendemain matin au réveille Duo était sur un petit nuage, qui devint sombre lorsque sa mère lui demanda de venir dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. Duo refusa et Heero après négociation serrée réussit à le faire obtempérer et lui tient la main jusqu'à arrivée dans celle-ci.

« Prends la dans tes bras mon chéri. »

« **NON.** »

« Duo pour moi prend notre petite sœur dans tes bras. »

« Non tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de mon amour pour toi c'est un coup bas Heero. »

Heero savait aussi depuis longtemps que lorsque Duo l'appelait par son véritable prénom, celui-ci était en colère après lui.

« Non non maman non reprend-la je ne veux pas la porter. **Maman**… »

« Tu vas la faire pleurer Duo. »

Duo boude. Hélène lui a mis de force Kimi dans les bras et il est furieux.

« Regarde ses yeux Tenshi. »

« **Na**… M'en fous de ses yeux. »

« Duo, je vais me fâcher et je ne ferais plus ta natte le matin. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'as pas le droit de me punir Heero. Vous m'aviez dit que je prenne mon temps, je ne suis pas prêt. »

« Oui mon chéri nous en sommes tous conscients mais il faut que tu vois les yeux de Kimi, c'est important. »

« Pouuuuuuuuuuuuuuf… »

Duo soupire comme jamais et regarde la petite fille de presque 5 mois qu'il a dans les bras. Celle-ci le regarde les sourcils froncés au bord des larmes.

« C'est une Yuy elle fronce les sourcils. »

Hélène à une forte envie de rire, Heero lui fronce les sourcils et lui donne une mini claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Baka. Regarde la couleur de ses yeux. »

« Aieeee, ben quoi ! Ils sont améthyste et alor…Elle… Elle a la même couleur que moi. »

« Oui mon trésor. Ses yeux ont changé de couleur progressivement mais depuis 1 mois, ils sont comme les tiens et ceux de mon père. Elle n'a pas le sang des Maxwell mais elle a un point en commun avec un de ses grands frères… Une couleur d'iris unique au monde. »

Duo pleure doucement et sourit à la petite fille qui en faisait autant depuis qu'il ne fronçait plus les sourcils.

Ce tout petit détail rendit heureux Duo et il ouvrit une petite porte dans son cœur pour sa petite sœur, qui était très belle après l'avoir contemplée et serrée doucement dans ses bras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**3 ans plus tard.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« **Veux pas y aller.** »

« Pas de doute c'est bien ta sœur ! »

« Heero tu ne m'aides pas là. »

« C'est toi qui as la charge de l'accompagner à la maternelle le matin, moi je la récupère à 16h30. »

« NANNY ELLE NE VEUT PAS ALLER Á LA MATERNELLE. »

« Duo… Je dois rester avec votre petit frère, tu lui as fait sa natte ? »

« Oui. »

« Duo veux pas y aller ils sont méchants avec moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hn ? »

« Kimi ! »

« Ils se moquent de mes robes. »

« Ah ! »

« Hn. »

« Le rose c'est joli ma chérie. »

« Aime pas le rose. »

« Moi non plus. »

« J'approuve. »

« C'est ta maman qui te les a achetées pour la rentrée. »

« Aime pas. »

« Heero va cherche la bleue qu'on lui a offert cet été. Tu l'aimes celle là ? »

« OUUUUUUI. »

« OK, on change aussi le chouchou de la natte. Tourne-toi ma puce que je défasse les boutons de ta robe.

Moins de 3 minutes plus tard Kimi est tout sourire dans une belle robe bleu pale avec une magnifique natte qui a un chouchou assorti.

« On y va ? »

« **OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI.** »

Duo lui aussi est tout sourire.

« Duo on voit ton piercing. »

« Oups désolé Heechan. »

Duo remet son tee-shirt correctement.

« Aime bien moi le voir ton pécing. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui mais Heechan il n'aime pas que les autres le voient, car ils voient aussi mon nombril. »

« Ben il est beau. »

Kimiko sourit avec Danny dans ses bras. Duo avait les joues un peu rouges et Heero sourit aussi car Kimi avait dit cela en toute innocence et lorsqu'elle était avec ses deux frères sur leur lit à faire un câlin, elle touchait dès qu'elle le pouvait le piercing de Duo. La pierre améthyste était très belle et Kimi adorait pas dessus tout cette couleur. Comme les grands yeux de son grand frère, qu'elle adorait même lorsqu'il la grondait.

Heero et Duo n'avaient pas fini leurs études, mais cette année était la dernière.

Hélène et Odin étaient partis 4 semaines en vacances seuls. Le couple avait besoin de se retrouver et la dernière grossesse d'Hélène avait été difficile. Kimiko et les garçons avaient en charge les deux enfants. C'était leur premier jour seuls avec Kimi et Danny. Les taches avaient été définies. Et la maternelle prévenue que les deux grands frères de Kimi étaient ses responsables légaux durant leur absence.

Duo donnant des cours d'anglais tous les soirs depuis 2 ans, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Kimi le soir. Heero lui travaillant directement à la maison via son PC, avait cette possibilité de récupérer sa petite sœur à la sortie de la maternelle.

Duo prenait le relais à 21 heures pour les biberons et couches de Danny. Kimiko devait déjà s'en occuper toute la journée, Duo voulait qu'elle se repose la nuit. Heero s'occuperait de lui les week-end et leur grand mère pourrait jouer avec Kimi qui était son unique petite fille. Duo lui faisait la grâce matinée le samedi et dimanche car ses nuits en semaines étaient courtes.

Tout avait été planifié par les garçons, car c'est eux qui avaient envoyé leurs parents en voyage pour qu'ils se retrouvent et qu'ils se reposent.

Mais revenons sur le sujet de la robe rose de Kimi.

« Samedi shopping. »

« On va acheter quoi ? »

« Des vêtements pas roses pour Kimi. »

« **OUUUUUUUUUUUI**, je t'aime Duo. »

Kimi avait sauté dans les bras de Duo ce qui avait fait remonter son tee-shirt.

« **Duo ton piercing.** »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute ! »

« Baka. »

« Même pas vrai. »

Tous sourient.

Il y a 18 ans ce même jour en soirée Duo passait le pas de la porte de la maison où Heero vivait.

Heero sourit en regardant Duo avec Kimi dans ses bras. Il était encore plus beau et dans une semaine il allait avoir 21 ans.

17 ans qu'il était amoureux de son baka natté. Duo croise son regard et lit en lui. Il s'approche et l'embrasse avec passion. Kimi toujours dans les bras de Duo, met ses mains devant ses yeux pour se les cachés, mais écarte les doigts et sourit timidement.

Deux âmes sœurs se sont trouvées et même si le début fut des plus hostiles, l'amour une fois de plus a fait place à la haine.

Ne dit-on pas…

Qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour !

**FIN**

J'y ai mis tout mon amour dans ce texte.  
Ma messagerie elle pas contre ne m'aime pas. _(normal tu préfères tes textes à elle, elle est jalouse … Arlia_)…(Même pas vrai… Cat)  
J'avais depuis pas mal de temps envie d'écrire un texte comme celui-ci.  
C'est chose faite.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de le lire.  
Bisous et à bientôt

_**Catirella**_

(1) : satogo → enfant mis en nourrice / nourrisson  
(2) : sobo → grand-mère  
(3) : nan'de → pourquoi / pour quelle raison

* * *

**Une petite Review ou Hyou ! … **↓↓↓ 


End file.
